


RADIO OBSESIÓN

by purplenoire01



Category: ALASTOX
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01
Summary: Esta historia es igual de los personajes de hh, donde Vox  es un presentador de televisión que se ha obsesionado con un chico que conoció en el metro, el nombre de este chico se conocerá conforme inicia la trama
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 13





	1. EL CHICO DEL METRO

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad únicamente de vivian medrano (viviziepop), yo solo los usare para recrear las tonterías en las que mi mente divaga, sin más preámbulos disfruten.

Siempre me he considerado una persona simple un casanova, alguien que no se obsesiona con alguna persona, yo jamás en mi impecable fachada necesitaría de rogar a alguien un poco de cariño, era sumamente reconocido, nadie me decía que no.

Yo soy Alto, ojos azules, cabellos negros, siempre los mantengo cortos e impecablemente ordenados, mi tez es blanca, mi estatura es un poco más allá del promedio, me mantengo en buen aspecto físico, siempre me ejército, evito la mala alimentación y amo el café amargo sin azúcar.

Soy presentador de un programa de política en la T.V siempre inicia después del noticiero presentado por el imbécil de Tom Trench y la mujerzuela de Kattie Kiljoy, si aún ellos no pudieron decirme que no, realmente no fue algo placentero, casi a medio mundo en el canal lo conozco más allá de tantas ropas, es aburrido, me encanta escuchar al Radio Killer, un locutor nuevo en la ciudad, tiene una voz demasiado contagiosa para esa basura de estación en la que trabaja, siempre trata temas demasiado variados, y a veces de política, pero bueno como sabes que empiezas a envejecer, claro cuando estás más al pendiente de la política y las noticia.

Pensaba que realmente mi vida no cambiaría nada, es decir la misma gentuza en las calles, la congestión vehicular y el cansancio del aspecto laborar y no olvidemos, una persona diferente en mi cama, por cada día de la semana, o eso pensaba, hasta que al tomar el metro para dirigirme a mi casa lo vi, fue como si el tiempo se detuviese en el instante que ingresé, sus cabellos castaños cortos, muy bien vestido, tenía una cara inocente y angelical, su sonrisa de par en par, mientras leía aquel libro en su mano derecha, piel trigueña, tamaño promedio y una muy hermosa figura, tenía la perfección frente a mí.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, recorría una y otra vez, cada lineamento de su contextura, era mi excusa perfecta para sucumbir al pecado, aquellos hermosos ojos cafés cubiertos por los cristales de sus gafas, quería llegar hasta él un hola o algo, generalmente no me costaba coquetear con alguien, pero con él fue tan distinto.

Tomo bastante tiempo mientras lo admiraba, que noté cuando se marchó hice como que estaba viendo algo más ya que no quería que pensara mal de mí, pero ¿Por qué me importaba que pensara, cuando salió no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a su bien formado trasero, fue definitivo ese chico debía ser mío, pero ¿Cómo?

Transcurrieron los días, casualmente a veces lo veía, me encantaba cuando eso pasaba ya que tenía la oportunidad de deleitarme con aquella sonrisa perfecta.

Pero como todo no puede ser siempre algo perfecto, el jueves lo encontré nuevamente en el metro, pero, estaba sentado junta un tipo, muy peludo, fornido y tenía un aspecto muy agrio para mi gusto, el mismo le rodeaba sutilmente la cintura, posando descaradamente su mano sobre el muslo de mi castaño, podía escuchar su conversación, por primera vez escuché su hermosa voz.

-Husk, qué opinas del nuevo movimiento que ha realizado nuestro burdo alcalde, supongo que no fue de sus decisiones más acertadas que ¿dices? -

Reconocería esa voz donde fuese, ése chico en efecto era el Radio Killer.

-Al, sabes que no me gusta la política, no sé cómo carajos fui a terminar enredado contigo, no me gustan algunas de las cosas que lees o incluso que escuchas. -

Lo vi reírse, de manera tan discreta, parecía que acariciaba el viento con su risa, llegando a crear un fuerte latido.

-no querido, es justo por eso que te gusto, las relaciones funcionan mejor si hay peleas de por medio, además que sé de algunas otras razones por las que me has elegido-

Lo último sonó tan sugerente que no sabía si creerlo, entonces no era tan inocente como parecía, pero comenzaba a ser un pecado, predilecto para mí, ahora deseaba no solo tenerlo a mi lado, deseaba ver las expresiones que probablemente solo le brindaba al peludo ese.

-Al que tal si vamos hoy a mi casa-

Lo vi acercarse demasiado al rostro del chico, me hirvió la sangre por unos momentos.

-Husk, por favor ya hemos hablado de esto, no me gustan las demostraciones de "afecto" en público, y con respecto a tu invitación, realmente me siento cansado hoy, qué tal si te lo recompenso el sábado en la noche-

Al parecer al tipo ese no le gustó mucho la idea, luego observé como se despidió de este mismo en un beso en la mejilla para luego bajar del metro, quería seguirlo, me moría por hacerlo, pero el tipo de cejas pronunciadas me estaba observando.

Esa noche después de tener diversión con mi socio y su amiga no pude conciliar el sueño, deseaba con demasía el tenerle allí conmigo, pero como lo haría.

Ese día tuve demasiados sueños con él, muchos en donde lo veía con su rostro sonrojado, gimiendo mi nombre con aquella voz, tan melodiosa, lo seguiría la próxima vez.

Pasaron las semanas, mi jefe pidió una entrevista exclusiva con él, ya tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarme a él, pero como sabría su nombre hasta ahora su único indicio era Al, y en sus emisiones nunca mencionaba su nombre, demonios sería difícil encontrarlo, nisiquiera sabía sus apellidos para encontrarle en redes sociales, o su número, nada solo sabía que era el chico al qu quería en mi cama, pero eso no me funcionaba mucho.

Salí como tonto ese día y de pura casualidad sin darme cuenta me tropecé con el chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-tsk, perdón no me he fijado por donde caminaba-

Ahí estaba disculpándose conmigo cuando fui yo quien lo tiró al suelo, me entraban unas ganas locas por tomarlo allí mismo sin importar que los demás nos vieran, pero me controlé, le tome de la mano y ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-gracias, emm, ¿cuál es su nombre caballero? –

Sus ojos cafés brillaban con curiosidad lo podía notar.

-un gusto, mi nombre es Vox, un gusto-

Sonrió ya me estaba tomando confianza.

-ya veo ese Vox, el del canal Versa que está a favor de las malas decisiones políticas de esta región, claro. -

Me sentí un poco molesto por lo que decía, sabía que estaba muy en contra de los políticos, pero realmente él no estaba desde el lado en el que yo creía conveniente.

-y cuál es tu nombre, digo yo ya me he presentado? -

Me sentía como un completo anciano con ese exceso de formalismo.

-oh claro, mi nombre es Alastor-

Le estreche la mano, mientras sonreía como tonto, el aroma de su perfume inundaba mi nariz, deseaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

-sabes tu voz se me hace muy conocida, no serás el Rodio Killer de la estación jazz-

Le dije, se sorprendió levemente.

-en efecto Sherlock-

Sabía que lo decía de manera grácil y de mofa, sus labios se veían suaves y deseables.

-oh, pero como es mi suerte, saben me han pedido una entrevista con el famosos radio Killer, ¿me harías ese honor. -

Lo vi muy contrariado, pero después acepto.

-claro, después de todo me ayudaste a ponerme de pie, te debo un favor supongo-

Lo deseaba, me moría ayudarlo a no poder usar sus piernas por uno o dos días.

-Perfecto, me aceptarías una café y una plática el día de hoy.

Parecía pensárselo realmente pero ahí su respuesta si fue negativa.

-no, lo siento mi pareja me está esperando en la estación, quedamos de ir a cenar, si no si lo aceptaría gracias-

Quería detenerle, pero sería caso perdido quería tenerlo solo para mí, pero no había una manera en la que pudiese, tal como las noches anteriores tendría que quedarme con la imagen de mi cabeza hasta auto satisfacerme.

//Bien les traigo una nueva trama y mi segunda historia yaoi XD espero se tomen el tiempo de leerla, ni me vengan con que Alastor es asexual o aromantinco, si no les gusta el yaoi no la lean grax//


	2. ACOSO

Por fin había llegado el nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de acercarme a ese divino demonio del pecado, que encendía todo lo peor en mí, llegué rápidamente a mi oficina donde mi estúpida secretaria Mimzy estaría dándome la "misa" así le decía a la gran lista en el itinerario de lo que debía hacer.

-buenos días sr Vox, déjeme decirle que hoy a primera hora le intentó contactar Valentino reiteradas veces, indicando que quiere un espacio para su publicidad, en su programa.

Le miré con molestia y hastío no sabía que era peor escucharla o verla, me causaba repulsión esas pestañas falsas, es mirada de suficiencia que brindaba, o tal vez el hecho de que siempre hablaba de su amor platónico un vecino de ella que jamás la volteaba a ver, que le saludaba tal vez por cortesía.

-querida ¿podrías decirme si poseo algún espacio en el día?, tengo que realizar una pequeña junta, con alguien a quien el jefe solicitó entrevistara. –

Le pregunte intentando ignorar los gestos de molestia de la chica, sabía que no le agradaba que la interrumpiese, pero realmente no quería ni escucharla.

-me temo que solo tiene un mínimo tiempo en la tarde antes de que empiece su programa-

Sonreí era el tiempo suficiente para rastrear en donde trabaja mi querido Alastor el Radio Killer.

-bien, tu escuchas la emisora de Jazz, ¿cierto Mimzy? -

Necesitaba saber a qué horas acababa la hora del Radio Killer, o almenos saber qué hacía durante las pausas donde ponía música.

-em generalmente él tiene su hora establecida de 12md a 7pm. -

La información no me resultaba muy grata nisiquiera me funcionaba.

-necesito que busques la dirección de la estación de Jazz, y la coloque en mi GPS, para ir en mi tiempo libre, ya que necesito lograr coordinar la entrevista con el radio Killer.

La chic a se fue dejándome en mi oficina, hable con las personas que necesitaban i ayuda, coloque el orden de la información que tenía para presentar el programa.

-hola Voxie, como estás-

La chica morena de coletas esponjosas es Velvet, "amiga" de Valentino.

-hola Velvet-

Le dije fingiendo una sonrisa, generalmente no soportaba a ninguno de mis compañeros, pero siempre podía recurrir a la hipocresía de los cumplidos, saludos y sonrisas falsas.

-estuve hablando con Mimzy al parecer tendrás la suerte de entrevistar al Radio Killer-

Odiaba cuando Mimzy se ponía de cotilla, a veces realmente se me antojaba cortarle la lengua-

-sí, em, pero primero debo saber quién es no crees, nunca revela esa información al aire-

Me puse nervioso, maldije en mi interior, Velvet me conocía muy bien.

-ummm no me digas que ya entraste al club de fans de ese fantoche de locutor-

Realmente estaba enardecido ante las palabras de Velvet, pero no diría nada, no quería quedar en evidencia.

-querida será fantoche, pero almenos no dirige un programa para niños, digo él tiene éxito por su voz y no por su apariencia, ¿es decir quién lo ha visto a de más de los que trabajan con él? -

Sabía que le había molestado mi comentario, lo pude notar porque esa sonrisa traviesa se había esfumado.

-vez querida, son solo cosas de adultos, que no vas a entender poseyendo una mente tan infantil, bien querida, te veo después tengo un locutor que convencer.

Rápidamente llegué a ese lugar, se veía con más estilo del que pensaba, llegué a la recepción topándome con una chica bajita de cabellos cortos.

-hola mi nombre es Niffty, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -

La miré muy detenidamente, parecía un al dibujito de los 60s.

-busco a Alastor-

Dije la chica se sorprendió levemente.

-oh, ¿me podría decir el apellido? -

Era una estúpida broma suponía ya que no creía que nadie en ese lugar tuviese ese mismo nombre.

-cariño, estoy prácticamente seguro que solo hay un Alastor en esta estación.

Suspiro derrotada el problema es que yo no conocía su siguiente jugada.

\- ¿tiene una cita? -

El ojo me estaba comenzando a brincar, cuando vi al tipo peludo de la vez anterior.

-Hola Niffty, vengo a dejarle un paquete a Alastor-

La chica le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-claro pase sr Husk-

No podía creerlo, al miserable tipo cara larga si lo dejaba pasar mientras a mi me hace casi que un millón de preguntas.

-por favor, podría dejarme entrar-

Le dije intentando de mantener la compostura.

-esta bien, pero debo avisarle que el sr Alastor ahorita no se encuentra disponible, el decidirá si hacer su pausa, para atenderle-

Por fin había logrado entrar solo para toparme con el tipo de las cejas pronunciadas.

-oh, pero si es el mirón del metro, puedo saber ¿qué haces aquí? –

Me quedé estupefacto él logró notar que estaba mirando a Alastor.

-tengo un tema que tratar con Alastor-

Lo oí suspirar con hastío, se enderezó haciéndome ver que poseíamos realmente la misma estatura.

-no quiero verte cerca de Alastor, puede notar como le mirabas además que pierdes el tiempo él es mi pareja-

Justo a tiempo Alastor abrió las puertas solo para verle un poco contrariado.

-vaya esto es tétrico, Husk por cierto, se te olvidó esto-

Dijo pasándole un abrigo de cuero.

-claro, gracias querido-

Le respondió solo para acercarse más a él y según el demostrarme que él era su dueño, beso que no fue recibido por mi Alastor.

-ya te he dicho lo de las demostraciones Husk. –

Gruñó y al pasar me empujo levemente.

-discúlpalo él es un poco celoso, ya sabes tiene la paranoia de que todo el mundo se me queda mirando y volviendo al tema ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Deseaba tomarle de la cintura, para luego hacerle las cosas que se me venían a la mente una y otra vez.

-emmm si es que no hablamos de la entrevista, debemos estar de acuerdo que día a qué hora, además de que vendré a recogerte para evitar improvistos. –

Lo vi un poco sorprendido ¿acaso lo había olvidado?

-oh cierto, disculpa se me había olvidado que bueno que llegaste-

Rio de una manera muy graciosa, para luego abrir la puerta a su estación de trabajo.

-si gustas, entra para que podamos hablar, no me gusta hablar en los pasillos. -

Esa dulce tentación invitándome a entrar, sería más difícil para mí controlarme, pero por alguna razón no quería asustarle, además que es algo que también requería en mi trabajo.

Quedamos para el lunes de la semana siguiente, ya deseaba que estuviese en mi territorio.


	3. ENTREVISTA

Por fin llegó el día de la entrevista, me sentía sumamente emocionado, iría en una de las limosinas del canal quería tener la oportunidad de poner toda mi atención en el, además que le había indicado al chofer que condujese sin el mínimo cuidado, quería tener una oportunidad de tenerle entre mis brazos, aunque fuese por "accidente"

Llegamos al lugar, esta vez lo espere fuera, el mismo me miró un poco sorprendido.

-no es demasiado escandaloso para transportar a un simple locutor, digo no soy un político como para ir en esa cosa. -

Dijo señalando la limosina.

-tranquilo Alastor, es el trato que recibe cualquiera de los entrevistados-

Mentí realmente solo los que consideraba importantes, por fin se subió a la limosina, sentándose frente a mí, se notaba lo que le molestaba el contacto físico, mientras yo aprovechaba cada situación para verle más detenidamente, luego llego el frenado agresivo que necesitaba, el chico estaba entre mis brazos, podía sentir el calor tenue de su cuerpo, el olor de su fragancia, tenía que tener cuidado en emocionarme demasiado o terminaría con un problema visiblemente incómodo, lo sentí reincorporarse con demasiada velocidad.

-lo siento, el chofer freno como animal, no he querido invadir su espacio-

Lo decía sin saber que realmente deseaba más contacto con él, con su cuerpo, pero ya habíamos llegado al canal, llegamos a los camerinos mientras yo me dejaba hacer, escuche las quejas del castaño.

-déjenlo, él no está acostumbrado a tanto maquillaje Angel, deberías dejarlo así, además tiene un cutis lo suficientemente impecable-

Dije acariciando su rostro como acto reflejo, roce sus labios con los míos, demonios ¿en que estaba pensando? Lo sentí tensarse levemente, Angel comprendo dejándonos a solas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -

Me preguntó, sus labios tenían un sabor a gloria.

-me gustas Alastor-

Lo vi mirara hacia un punto vacío de la habitación, era obvio que se sentía incómodo.

-Vox, lo siento no puedo corresponder, tengo pareja-

Solo eso me dijo poniéndose en pie, no le permití alejarse, le tome de la cintura y lo estreche contra mí realmente necesitaba hacer eso desde hacía mucho.

-el peludo, ¿enserio?, ¿lo amas? -

Recorrí su pecho y abdomen con mis manos, sentía que cada vez más cedía, pero solo era una fachada, ya que se quitó rápidamente.

-no puedo decir que lo amo, pero me importa y mucho el como él se siente respecto a mi-

Lo miré mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared, veía aquellos hermosos ojos cafés mirarme con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-el solo te ve como una posesión querido, déjame decirte que fue horrible cuando te defendió aquel día, no te molesta el tener que ignorar cada saludo o mirada, vamos no me gusta el no como respuesta, el que te haga mío aquí no lo sabrá él-

Ya había seducido a varias personas que tal vez estaban comprometidas pensé que sería sencillo el hacerle ceder.

-yo...-

Estaba a punto de ceder lo vi en su mirada alguien tenía que interrumpir.

-Sr Alastor estamos listos para la entrevista-

El chico salió de allí como alma que se llevaba el viento, yo tenía un problema mayor que solucionar antes de entrar al aire.

-Buenas noches, les recibimos una vez más en comienza la noche, donde pasaremos hablando de diversos temas, y a petición de todos los televidentes, hoy tendremos a Alastor el famoso Radio Killer, asa que nenas contengan sus orgasmos-

Dijo Kattie Kiljoy, mientras entrabamos en escena yo y Alastor, comenzábamos con la entrevista, se notaba tranquilo, nisiquiera parecía que acabábamos de salir de su camerino.

-buenas noches, sr Alastor, la mayoría de los televidentes por fin presencian su rostro, para muchos como para mi eras todo un misterio, ¿no cree que pueda perder rating con esta aparición en TV? -

Lo vi cruzar las piernas de manera elegante y segura.

-buenas noches sr Vox, no lo creo además que realmente me gusta mi trabajo, no lo hago, por rating o fama, me gusta dar mi punto de vista de diversos temas, además de brindar un poco de cultura a mis radio escuchas con algo de Jazz o electro swing. –

Se notaba que tenía seguridad en sus palabras, hacerlo caer no iba a ser posible.

-al parecer está en contra de algunas decisiones tomadas por nuestro alcalde, ¿es correcto? -

Lo vi sonreír se notaba que tenía controlada la situación, no se veía como el de hace unos minutos en el camerino.

-no son solo algunas querido vox, estoy en contra de todas las decisiones de nuestro Alcalde, decisiones que toma en beneficio de las personas con alto poder en este sector del país. –

Me encantaba el sonido de su voz, la manera en qu sonreía y de más lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

-muchas de tus fans querrían saber según me aparece en sistema si tienes pareja-

Dejo de sonreír por un leve momento, quería que dijese que no, pero era obvio que no lo negaría.

-sí, es un chico de hecho debe estar trabajando en este momento, así que lo lamento por mis fans, pero ya le pertenezco a una persona-

Sonaba tan sumiso, en algún momento formaría parte de mis triunfos en cama.

-por cierto, sabes del acontecimiento importante que viene en unos meses, donde estarán las emisoras y canales más importantes, mi pregunta es ya tienes invitación-

Lo vi sonreí genuinamente, si la tenía alguien más estaría interesado en conocerle.

-en efecto, si querido Vox tendré cobertura completa para esas fechas-

Bendito fuese el destino, tendría bastas oportunidades para hacerlo ceder durante ese gran evento.

Terminamos después de media hora de preguntas y respuestas, me sentía exhausto.

-fue un programa muy bueno Vox, el rating ascendió por las nubes. –

Yo sabía que había sido a causa de él, nadie imaginó que el Radio Killer fuese un joven tan apuesto, lo que no sabían era que ese chico era mi mayor obsesión, salí para verlo pedir un taxip pero ninguno paraba.

-Al, puedo llevarte sabes, no siempre tomo el metro-

Lo vi ponerse nervioso, lo había asustado tal vez.

-ni loco, darte la oportunidad de que me acoses en casa sería de lo peor-

Lo tomé de la cintura y lo llevé a mi auto no me costó demasiado, era obvio que era más fuerte que él, nuevamente se asustó.

-Alastor, iremos a mi casa si lo que no quieres es que te acose, respetaré a duras penas tu espacio-

Me miro extraño, solo para decirme.

-y si me dejas cerca de la casa de mi pareja, me sentiré más protegido si haces eso, no quiero darte una oportunidad más grande para que me acoses o me pongas una sola mano encima. -

Suspiré mientras lo acorralé en el asiento, posando una de mis manos sobre su muslo, acariciándolo muy suavemente.

-lo haré, te dejaré cerca de la casa de ese animal, pero antes quiero que me dejes besarte-

Le dije acercando sus labios a los míos quería disfrutar esta vez de ese roce.

-pero, está bien solo será esta vez, solo un beso-

Logré hacerlo ceder, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, el beso subía de tono deseaba explorar aquella boca y saborear algo más que sus dulces labios, introduje mi lengua en su boca, explorando cada rincón con sumo descaro, deleitándome de aquel sabor, sentí que intentaba detenerme, pero no cedí hasta que me sintiese satisfecho de sus labios, cosa que realice al sentir la falta de aire.


	4. EL EVENTO

Aquel día hice como dije, lo dejé a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de su pareja, quería que esos meses pasaran lo más rápido posible, esta vez no tomaba tanto el metro no quería que se sintiese atosigado por mi actuar, pero aun así le hacía saber de mis intenciones dejándole algún detalle pequeño en casa de su novio, el mismo le hervía la sangre las pocas veces que me atrapaba.

Hasta que llego el gran evento donde estaríamos los dos, suponiendo que no hubiese llegado con aquel tipo peludo.

-oh, Alastor que gusto encontrarte en un lugar como este-

Lo noté lo suficientemente incomodo, molesto y nervioso.

-quisiera decir lo mismo, pero me temo que mi sentir es todo lo contrario-

Me dijo mientras le tomaba de la cintura y lo llevaba conmigo a un pasillo solitario.

-puedes dejar de hacerte esto más difícil, yo no aceptaré que me tomes como lo haces con los demás-

Me dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos, y me miraba de una manera seria pero recatada, mientras yo caí que lo desvestía con la mía.

-podrías dejar de hacer eso, no soy una pieza de carne que ponen en una carnicería, me siento extraño cuando me miras así-

Lo cierto es que no podía evitar algo como.

-por cierto, vino el peludo de tu novio o te dejo solito y a tu suerte. -

Lo vi fruncir el ceño nuevamente, me encantaba como hacía ese mohín en su cara.

-ya no tengo pareja, no le gusto no poder controlarme así que me terminó porque pensó que lo que quería era coquetear con cualquiera, generalmente no me molesta que sea celoso, pero no me gusta que sus celos interfieran en mi labor. -

Sonreí estaba disponible ahora para mí, no podía evitar, pegar más mi cuerpo al suyo.

-hey espera, eso no es una invitación a que me acoses, realmente estuve esperando este evento, para lograr un avance, además de competir con los medios televisivos. –

Me dijo apartándome suavemente con sus manos, apoyándolas suavemente sobre mi pecho, acelerándome más, verle tan frágil me encantaba, sabía lo que quería.

-bien nos vemos en la noche Alastor. –

El tiempo se nos pasó rápido, la mayoría de los día ambos nos entregábamos por completo a nuestros trabajos casi no hubo tiempo como para poder andar acosándolo, solo podía observarle de reojo mientras atendían a sus preguntas, entrevistas y fotos, me moría de la envidia y los celos, estar tan cerca de ellos, deseaba robarle un beso en sus labios, llevarme lo de allí y hacerlo completamente mío pero no quería y no podía.

Pronto paso la semana, volví a mi trabajo aburrido y rutinario, para mi jefe, hice maravillas mientras anduve de aquí para allá.

Tenía una leve sospecha que Valentino planeaba realizar algo sin previa autorización mía, ya que se había ausentado por una semana, tenía un mal presentimiento, más cuando escuche a Angel, decir que Valentino había puesto sus ojos en una nueva atracción.

Al día siguiente el tipo peludo vino a retarme, como siempre sus malos modales.

\- ¿qué demonios le hiciste a Alastor? O lo que vendrá siendo ¿Dónde está? -

Se notaba que el cejón estaba un poco alterado, pero porque me preguntaba algo como eso.

-no sé de qué hablas, Alastor se la pasa evadiéndome, además ¿a qué te refieres con donde está, que no está en la estación trabajando? –

Le dije sumamente enfadado, porque tendría que saber yo donde estaba, o con quién.

-te lo explico, Alastor tiene 3 días de no haber vuelto a su casa, lo sé porque lo fuia visitar para saber cómo le había ido con el estúpido evento-

Ahora mi corazón se aceleraba, Alastor estaba desaparecido literalmente y a nadie además de mi ahora y ese peludo les importaba.

-bien te ayudaré a buscarlo, no quiero que le pase algo, aunque a estas alturas podría haber pasado ya-

Le dije sin alimentar buenas esperanzas, pero bueno tenía una muy leve sospecha de donde estaba mi querido radio Killer, lo iría a buscar en la noche.

Pasaron rápidamente las horas, no quería ir hoy a ese lugar, generalmente no lo frecuento, solo cuando necesitaba tratar temas con Valentino.

-oh buenas noches Valentino-

Me saludaba el favorito de Valentino, Angel Dust.

-Hola, Angel está Valentino? Necesito hablar con él, sobre un asunto. -

Le indique muy seriamente, cruzándome de brazos, dándole a entender que no me movería de allí sin hablar con él.

-si esta, entremos-

Le seguí calladamente, no comprendía que era lo que Valentino veía en se chico tan corriente, pronto llegamos con Valentino.

-oh vox querido amigo, puedo saber ¿qué haces en un lugar como esté? -

El me creía el muy imbécil, pero no permitiría que se mofara de mi.

\- ¿Dónde está? -

Le dije en un tono muy sereno y severo.

\- ¿por quién me estás preguntando? -

Lo sabía, sabía que jugaría conmigo supuse que Angel ya le habría dicho.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Val, donde está el Radio Killer-

Le dije sumamente molesto, quería a mi querido Al devuelta en mis brazos.

-oh veo que te interesa mi nueva adquisición, es una lástima, no me lo traerán de regreso hasta el día de mañana, un cliente muy importante se lo ha llevado-

Me dijo muy sínicamente, fui al lugar donde se reunían sus clientes más "importantes" topándome con esa horrorosa escena, mi Al estaba en muy malas condiciones, además casi que estaba inconsciente, mi furia se hizo presente, con toda la fuerza que mi irá despertó me le abalancé al tipo sin importarme si era o no el mismísimo alcalde lucifer.

-qué te pasa, puedo hacer que te hundas en la miseria-

Me decía con enfado, mientras yo cubría el cuerpo de mi castaño con mi abrigo el cual le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir bien el cuerpo.

-hazlo, tengo las pruebas suficientes para decir que me haz amenazado en un prostíbulo, por un arrebatarte a un chico que has secuestrado. –

Dije algo molesto, notando que las piernas de Alastor comenzaban a flaquear, lo tomé entre mis brazos.

-Valentino, no me digas nada tú tienes a Angel a mi déjame este-

Dije mientras me llevaba a Alastor a mi auto.

-gracias-

Me dijo por lo bajo mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-el tipo peludo me dijo, yo no sabía que no habías vuelto a tu casa-

Me miró, se notaba afligido, mientras seguía en esa posición.

-aun así, no tenías por qué salvarme, igual hubiese resultado si me encontraban a los días en cualquier calle muerto-

Lo tomé del mentón con delicadeza, lo hice mirarme a los ojos.

-no, no tenía, pero lo hago, Al yo te amo-

Por fin lo aceptaba ante mí mismo y ante él quién estaba estupefacto, acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese, con anhelo y desesperación, sentí que esta vez, el chico me correspondía, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, me separé solo para verle a los ojos nuevamente

Pero solo le llevé a mi apartamento, descansaríamos, no quería infringirle más daño que el recibido.


	5. ENTREGADO

Esa mañana parecía el inicio de un bello sueño, el chico del que me había enamorado, descansaba tranquilamente entre mis brazos, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, hasta que termine posando mi mano sobre su glúteo izquierdo, haciéndole sobresaltarse y despertar.

-buenos día querido-

Le dije, haciéndole ruborizarse, se veía tan jodidamente hermoso sin sus gafas.

-cómo te sientes hoy? -

Le pregunte mientras se incorporaba, me encantaba como se veía con esa camisa blanca.

-me siento mejor, Vox gracias por pregunta, intentaré de ponerme en pie para. -

No lo dejé terminar, de un tirón ya lo había colocado encima de mí.

-no lo intentes, quédate en cama el día de hoy, no estás en condiciones de discutir-

Le dije mientras le miraba a aquellos ojos cafés que me volvían loco, le dí un casto beso en aquellos labios que tanto amaba, disfrutaba del sabor, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, luego me separé para notar aquellas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas.

-está bien, me quedaré en cama el día de hoy-

Después de ello me marché a mi trabajo dejando a ese bombón caminando por mi casa, esperaba mi día laboral pasare de manera rápida, quería volver a él y fundirme en su aroma, por fin, volví a mi casa, observando al castaño de espaldas cocinando algo, lo abracé por la cintura y lo apegué a mi cuerpo.

-hola vox, ¿Qué tal tu día? -

Me pregunto con aquella hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar voltearlo hacia mí y besar otra vez aquellos dulces labios, esta vez el me separo suavemente.

-espera estoy preparando la cena-

Me dijo, apague el fuego de la cocina y lo levante con mis manos llevándole a la cama.

-tengo hambre, pero no de alimentos, primero quiero saber si me lo permites? -

El chico me miro a los ojos entendiendo de inmediato a lo que me refería tome una de sus manos entre la mía y besé los nudillos con suavidad, delicado quería que se sintiese cómodo y a gusto conmigo.

-vox, es lo menos que te debo por salvarme la vida-

Lo besé por fin, finalmente me deshice de aquella camisa que le cubría y por fin le besé en los labios, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando de aquella caricia mientras, el comenzaba a desvestirme con torpeza, a la cual acudí desvistiéndome, luego besé su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel, bajando lentamente a su pecho, pude sentir como se arqueaba ante cada sensación, baje lentamente hasta su zona de peligro, tomé su miembro entre mis manos acariciándolo lentamente, volví a subí a sus labios, le besé adentrándome en el con sumo cuidado, sentí como intentaba de empujarme un poco hacia afuera, supuse que el peludo era un poco más chica.

-detente por favor, vox me duele-

Dijo con dificultad, a lo que acaté, saliendo de él rápidamente.

-perdona no sabía que era tu primera vez-

Le dije, él sonrió.

-no es mi primera vez solo que eres un poco bruto, intenta lubricarme primero, para que no me duela-

Dijo ruborizándose levemente, tomé aceite corporal y comencé a dilatar su entrada nuevamente, con una serie de movimientos de mis dedos, cuando lo sentí listo, volví a introducirme.

-ahh vox que bruto aún no estaba listo-

Dijo intentando se acostumbrase a mi tamaño, cuando sentí que era el momento comencé a moverme lentamente, sintiendo sus mordidas en mi hombro izquierdo, aun le dolía pero no oía detenerme ahora que estaba dentro, por lo que continué con mi ritmo el cual se tornaba cada vez más frenético, escuchando ahora sus gemidos, eso era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho, escucharlo gemir, me separe un poco, solo para ver sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos entre cerrados, amaba esas expresiones que tanto añoraba, las que tanto envidiaba de ese peludo.

-oh Vox-

Sentí sus cortas uñas enterrándose con suavidad sobre mi piel, escuchar sus jadeos y el placer que nos envolvía a ambos, pronto, me corrí dentro de él sintiendo también su llegada entre nuestros vientres, salí lentamente de él, observé aquel liquido blanco escurrir de su entrada, limpié el líquido en su abdomen con mi lengua, saboreando aquel néctar brindado por mi delirio más grande.

-estuvo excelente-

Me dijo entre jadeos, aun se notaba agitado, pero yo no me sentía satisfecho, quería más de aquella sensación de por fin estar dentro suyo, lo coloque sobre mi abdomen, me miraba sin entender muy bien.

-aun no me siento satisfecho Al, sentirte más tiempo-

Fue todo lo que indiqué, lo hice introducirse mi miembro dentro de él nuevamente, y comenzó lentamente a moverse sobre mí y a cómo podía también me movía, haciéndolo placentero para ambos, y pasamos parte de la noche deleitándome de él hasta que no sentimos cansados y descansamos un poco.

Desperté a mitad de la madrugada, con el castaño entre mis brazos, podía notar sus cabellos desordenados.

-no me digas que quieres otra vez? -

Dijo al notarme despierto, acaricie sus suaves glúteos porque, aunque si deseaba enterrarme nuevamente en él, deseaba dejarle descansar.

-no mi Killer estoy cansado, aunque si se me antoja, sé que tú también estas agotado-

Le dije y se acomodó contra mi pecho, parecía sentirse protegido.

-podemos, sacar al aire lo que ese miserable te hizo, le pediré el video a Valentino, tendré la prueba suficiente para sacarlo de su lugar-

Le dije mientras acariciaba sus suaves y desordenados cabellos.

-tu harías eso por mí? -

Como se le ocurría preguntar eso, es obvio que mataría si el me lo pidiese.

-si mi querido Alastor, tu solo dime y haré todo lo posible por ti-

Sonreí para luego besar su frente y cambiar el tema con alguna mofa.

-aun te duele o ya puedes caminar? -

Me miró con reproche.

-es obvio que ya me siento mejor, aunque considero que debíamos esperar más-

Se ruborizo, lo abracé y luego lo besé en esos dulces labios, no podía pasar ni medio segundo de solo ver y no tocar, cuando hubo falta de aire, se apartó de mí.

-por cierto, podrías llevarme a mi casa, no puedo solo andar con tus camisas y menos sin ropa interior por la vida-

Lo entendía no quería dejarle solo pero no había de otra.

-bien, iremos antes de ir a mi trabajo, para que puedas presentarte al tuyo, yo hablare con Valentino el día de mañana para que me dé la grabación como socio no puede negármela.-

Le dije y noté que ya se había rendido ante el sueño nuevamente, no esperaría un largo y tedioso día, pero todo valía por él, lo amaba con gran intensidad, poco a poco los parpados me comenzaban a pesar, mientras escuchaba en un suspiro entre sus sueños.

-te amo Vox-

Dijo, aunque aún ahora no sabía si fue producto de mi somnolencia o realmente mi amado Alastor lo habría dicho aquellas palabras que jamás espere oír de alguien y menos de él, me que de dormido con su poco peso sobre el mío.


	6. FINAL DEL CAMINO

Bueno ya ha pasado una semana exacta desde que Alastor se quedó a vivir conmigo, yo lo hacía por protección y él por qué le parecía divertido tener una vida de "pareja".

Habíamos estado tramitando todo para desenmascarar al alcalde ya que lo que hizo con Alastor no podía quedar impune, el mismo se negaba a dejar en paz a Alastor y de inculparme a mi por cosas que él habría hecho, yo ya tenía el video donde se veía las atroces cosas que le hacía a mi querido Al, cada que veía ese video me daba más ira, el no haberme dado cuenta antes que llevaba tanto desaparecido y sufriendo todo eso.

Por fin pudimos derrotar al maquiavélico ser que ejercía sobre nuestra alcaldía, fue llevado preso, mientras ahora todos tomaban atención de mi pareja, lo excusé diciendo que no daría declaraciones al respecto y lo llevé conmigo nuevamente a nuestro departamento.

-gracias Vox, jamás pensé que te pondrías a mi favor olvidando tu rango-

Dijo levemente ruborizado, obviamente por él habría vendido hasta mi hígado. -

-ni lo menciones querido, por ti lo que sea-

Le mencione acariciando ese fino y delicado rostro, para luego plantarle un beso en aquellos suaves labios que me volvían loco, pronto mi necesitada de sentirlo apareció, por lo que dejé su rostro y lo acerque a mí tomándole de la cintura, mientras lo hacía caminar se espaldas hacía el sofá.

-mm V Vox, espera aun no-

Me decía mientras yo deseaba volverlo mío con toda la fuerza que se pudiese, pero decidí evitar asustarlo.

-perdona es que lo de hoy me revivió todo lo que pase en ese lugar y no quiero relacionar nuestra diversión, con algo asqueroso como lo que sucedió, dame un tiempo para digerirlo ¿si?-

Sonreí era tan lindo que no me importaría.

-que dices si vamos al teatro el día de hoy, hay muchas cosas que no hemos podido hacer por este caso-

Le dije vi como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dije teatro.

-perfecto, ¿enserio iremos al teatro?-

Sonreí dulcemente, acariciando su cabello y besando su frente.

-sí, luego de ello iremos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito y tal vez ver una película en el cuarto hasta que te quedes dormido que te parece? -

Lo vi realmente feliz, parecía un dulce niño al que llevarían al parque.

-si, gracias eres muy lindo conmigo-

Sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente mientras yo gustosamente correspondía, cuando llego el momento de ir, se arregló lo suficiente bien, se veía hermoso con su sonrisa adornando ese pulcro y limpio rostro, fuimos al teatro donde no dejaba de ver al escenario, tomé su mano con la mía y besé su mejilla, volteo a verme completamente sonrojado, yo solo pude sonreír, luego fuimos a cenar al restaurante favorito de él, se veía completamente contento con ello.

-¿que celebramos? -

Me pregunto completamente curioso, era obvio.

-querido, celebró el poder tenerte a mi lado, quiero que te cases conmigo-

Lo vi quedar estático, ni siquiera había llevado aquel trocito de carne que sostenía en su cubierto.

-sí, Vox, si acepto-

Me dijo volviendo a su cena, tome su mano y coloque el anillo de compromiso, por fin sería mío hasta que la muerte nos separase.

Fuimos a casa el me abrazaba en todo el camino, sería mi esposo para toda la vida, subimos a nuestro departamento, del cual entregué la llave a él, llegamos a la habitación, coloque una película de terror, mientras veía como se ponía más como, con ese pijama, se acostó a mi lado mientras veíamos películas juntos, lo escuche bostezar.

-descansa querido-

Dije, lo miré incorporarse.

-umm no vox, quiero que juguemos un poco, antes de que me quede dormido, te has portado muy bien, te mereces algo de cariño-

Me dijo con aquella sonrisa encantadoramente traviesa, en pocos minutos lo tenía desnudo, boca abajo, mientras yo me introducía con suavidad, a los minutos mis movimientos fueron más intensos, escuchando mi nombre provenir de sus labios, mientras una de mis manos estimulaba su miembro solo para ejercer más placer, dentro de unos largos minutos me corrí llenando su entrada con mi semilla mientras el hacía lo mismo manchando mi mano y mis sabanas, se dejó car en la cama y yo sobre él, besando su espalda, aun quería seguir allí adentro, tan caliente y estrecho, poco a poco me fui moviendo dentro de él nuevamente, aún estaba completamente susceptible a mí, así que pasamos largas horas satisfaciendo mi necesidad de llenarle de mí, quedo dormido sobre mi pecho.

Pasaron los meses y los años aun ahora estoy con él, vivimos felices, aun cada uno trabajando por aparte mientras los años y los meses se asientan sobre nosotros, aun lo recuerdo como el chico de aquel metro, aún sigo diciendo que no me arrepiento de ser su esposo ahora, ni de haber arriesgado todo por él.


End file.
